The Beatles Anthology
by Lily DeSilva
Summary: A bunch of short stories, all unrelated, all incorperating Beatles songs. Enjoy! Chapter 5: Yesterday
1. Here, There and Everywhere

Here, There and Everywhere

By: Lily DeSilva

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just write

Lyrics: Here, There and Everywhere by the Beatles, which I also do not own…

Timeline: Season five, before 'Smile Time'.

Author's Note: One of the last lines in the story doesn't belong to me, either. It's from a book called 'My Canary Yellow Star' by Eva Wiseman. It just seemed so appropriate for this story…Hope you enjoy

"Come on, Guys! We need to get this done! Fred will be here any minute!" Wesley Whyndam-Pryce was standing at one end of Winifred Burkle's office at Wolfram and Hart. With him in the office were Charles Gunn, Angel, Spike and Lorne.

It was past nine o'clock at night, but they had called Fred into work on an 'emergency'. Wesley had really planned a surprise birthday party for the young scientist. He now held one end of a twisted streamer. Angel held the other end.

"Calm down, Wes! It's only…" Angel trailed off as he checked his watch. "Oh, CRAP! He's right! It's nine-fifteen!"

Gunn shut off the lights and everyone hid. Wesley could hear Fred walk into the office, throw her keys on the desk and walk into the middle of the pitch-black room.

"Hey, Guys! Where is everyone?" She yelled.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone popped out of his or her various hiding places. "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Fred cried, hugging Spike. "Thanks, Guys!"

"Aw, we love you, Pet!" Spike said as the rest of the people in her office ushered her into the lobby. The rest of the company was waiting there. A pile of gifts sat in the corner.

The rest of the night flew by. Music, food, everything was perfect. Wesley watched as Fred danced with Angel, Spike, Gunn even Lorne. By that time it was midnight, and Angel dismissed everyone, insisting that work would start at the normal time.

Everyone started towards the door, still chatting about the party. Angel retreated upstairs and, eventually, only Fred and Wesley were left.

Thanks so much, Wes. Spike told me that this was all your idea."

"Oh, it was nothing," Wes said, blushing. "What are you doing?"

Fred was rummaging through her purse. "I'm looking for my cell. I need to call a cab. I took the bus here, but I don't like to take it in the dark."

"Oh, I can take you home, Fred!"

"Wesley! Your place is in the opposite direction of mine!" Fred exclaimed.

"I don't mind giving the birthday girl a ride!" Wesley said, offering his hand to her.

Fred smiled. "Why, thank-you, Wes!" she said, her Texan accent showing through. Wesley smiled.

Wesley's white Jeep pulled up beside Fred's apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride," Fred smiled.

"No problem!" Wes returned the grin.

"Are you tired?" She asked. Wes shook his head. "Do you…uh…want to come in? We could…y'know…have a cup of tea or something. Sort of as a thank you or…"

"I'd love to!" Wes said, and they went upstairs.

When they reached Fred's place, she unlocked the door, and turned on the lights. "It isn't much," she said. The room was small, with just a couch, a small T.V., a little table and a stereo. Fred's collection of CD's sat beside that.

"I love it." Wes said. '_I love you.'_ he thought.

Fred instructed him to sit on the couch as she made the tea. He flipped through her collection of discs and came upon one he liked.

"Fred, do you mind if I put on some music?" Wesley called.

"Not at all, Wes." She replied, bringing in the tea.

The first song, Taxman by The Beatles, came on as they started to drink their tea. They talked and laughed through the songs, sharing good memories.

"I'm sorry I didn't dance with you today, Wes. I wanted to, but Angel said go." Fred put down her tea.

Just then, Wesley's favorite song came on, and he had a sudden idea. He stood, offering Fred his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked formally. Fred giggled and accepted just as the song started.

_To lead a better life_

_ I need my love to be here_

Wesley took Fred in his arms and they started swaying to the soft, romantic melody.

_Here, making each day of the year_

_ Changing my life with a wave of her hand_

_ Nobody can deny that there's something there_

Wes stroked her hair softly as she rested he head on his shoulder.

_There, running my hands through her hair_

_ Both of us thinking how good it can be_

_ Someone is speaking, but she doesn't know he's there_

_ I want her everywhere_

_And if she's beside me I know I need never care_

_But to love her is to need her_

_Everywhere_

_Knowing that love is to share_

_Each one believing that love never dies_

_Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there_

Fred closed her eyes, enjoying Wesley's soft, warm touch. She had wanted this for so long. Ever since that kiss. Now, she couldn't tell if it was real.

_I want her everywhere_

_And if she's beside me I know I need never care_

_But to love her is to need her_

_Everywhere_

_Knowing that love is to share_

_Each one believing that love never dies_

_Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there_

Wesley knew it was now or never. The song was almost over. His chance to express his feelings was now.

_I will be there, and everywhere_

_Here, there and everywhere_

As the song ended, Wesley leaned down and kissed Fred softly. When he pulled away, she looked shocked.

"Fred, I…" Wes started.

"Shh." She then captured his mouth with her own.

They continued to kiss for quite some time. A minute, an hour, it didn't make a difference to them. They were together at last.


	2. In My Life

In My Life

By: Lily DeSilva

Summary: AU. Wes and Fred are married. Very romantic.

A/N: Okay, I decided to write a series of short stories, all unrelated, incorporating Beatles songs with Angel. Enjoy!

Rating: G

Song: In My Life (I lay no claim)

Album: Rubber Soul

Artist: The Beatles

Writer: John Lennon & Paul McCartney

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N2: This is based on a really bad story we read in French called L'Oeuf de Pâques, which means Easter eggs. My friend suggested an alternate ending, and so I wrote it. Dedicated to Bug, you spawned the Plot Bunny, and it didn't let me sleep. I hate you (just kidding). Thanks!

There are places I remember 

_All my life_

_Though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some are gone_

_And some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends_

_I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life_

_I've loved them all_

Every year he did this on her birthday. It started wher they got together, thirteen years ago. He gave her a small teddy bear with a message tied around his neck. 'I love you' it had said, and that was the day they first kissed. This continued for another two years. He would hide a bear somewhere in the house or garden, and she would find it. There were always little notes with it, and she loved every one of them.

On the day of her twenty-sixth birthday, the third year of this tradition, she went looking for the bear as usual. She found it, twenty minutes later, with a small box tied around it's neck. Her eyes wide with wonder, she opened it to reveal a ring glistening with diamonds. She gasped, and he came out of his hiding place behind the door.

Kneeling down, he took her hand in hers. "Fred, will you marry me?" he asked, voicing the thought that had been in his head for months.

Her eyes now glistening with tears, she nodded. He pulled her up into a hug, softly kissing the tears away. She buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing in spite of herself.

Finally, she pulled herself together enough to look up at him and speak through the tears. "I'm so sorry, Wesley! It's not that I don't want or love you; it's just that I want you so much. I love you more than anything! I've wanted you to ask me that for months now. I'm not sad; I just love you so much! See?" she smiled up at him. "Happy tears!"

Wesley jugged her closer, loving her even more, if that was possible. They stood there for a while, not moving, locked in embrace. Fred had her head buried in Wes's chest, tears still dotting her big, brown eyes.

They were married exactly one year later. As per tradition, Wes presented Fred with a teddy bear with her wedding band attached. In her vows, Fred spoke about how Wesley was the best birthday, engagement and wedding gift she ever got.

Life continued for the happy couple, with regular ups and downs, but not enough to cause real distress. The teddy bears continued, every year on her birthday. She kept every one of them on a shelf in her bedroom. They were like a security blanket when she was sad, and symbols of joy when she was happy. Her eight-year-old daughter often asked if she could play with them, but Fred always declined, stating that they were too special.

But, as the years went on, Wesley seemed to loose interest in the tradition. Each year, the bears got easier to find, and the excitement was gone. On the eve of her fortieth birthday, he announced that he had to leave town for a business meeting.

"But Wesley! You never miss my birthday! What about the teddies? And, also, you promised your daughter that you would take her to the movies and her friend's house! What am I going to do without you?"

"Don't worry, I'm still taking Jessie over to her friend's. She's sleeping over. You have the weekend alone, Fred; I think you need it." Wesley paced the room.

"What are you talking about, Wes? I need to be with you." Fred followed him, tears welding up in her eyes.

"You haven't been alone in nearly ten years. And I'll still hide a bear." As he turned away, his eyes rolled slowly. "Aren't you getting a little old for that, anyways?"

"Absolutely not! It's a tradition I plan to keep until the day I die!" Fred glared at Wesley, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Wesley slowly released the breath he was holding. Temptation was almost too much to resist. His plan for their tenth anniversary was almost ruined.

Fred went to bed early that night. Wesley was supposed to leave at about midnight, and she didn't' want to see him go.

In the morning, she awoke to see a small teddy bear on her pillow. The note around his neck was simple, just a small sentence. _'Look behind the hand towel in the bathroom, and you will find something rather curious'_.

Fred's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Why would she look there? Then again, it was Wesley's handwriting. _Maybe he wanted to give me a birthday gift,_ she thought, _or maybe a going-away gift. He has been rather distant lately. And after the way I acted, I wouldn't be surprised._

But still, she went into the bathroom. Just as the note had said, there was another teddy behind the hand towel. She pulled the note (which was around it's neck) away and opened it. Only one word, in the neat writing of a former Watcher, was written. _'Microwave'._

Curiosity tweaking her judgment, Fred walked into the kitchen and opened the microwave. Again, Wesley (she presumed) had hidden another teddy bear there. With another note. Fred pulled the note off the bear's neck, thus starting a wild goose chase around the house. She searched everywhere the notes said, always finding new bears with every clue. On and on it went, everywhere; in the fridge, behind the headboard of her bed, even under the couch. With each bear she collected, Fred became more and more excited. When would it end? How many bears? And, more importantly, was it Wesley's doing?

Eventually, after ten clues, it did end. After looking in the plate cupboard, she found a final bear, a note cupped in his hands. _'Turn around'._

"Turn around?" she asked out loud. "What does that mean?"

"It means turn around." A deep voice said form the door. Wesley's voice.

Fred spun around, not expecting what she saw. Wesley. There. Standing in the doorway, slowly walking towards her, pushing play on the CD player on his way over, holding her in his arms, HER Wesley.

"I thought you left me." Fred cried as he hugged her close.

"Never, my love. I'll always love you." He smiled down at her.

He then pulled her closer and they began to sway to her favorite song; their song. It was already halfway done, but Wes sang along softly just the same.

But of all these friends and lovers There is no one 

_Compares with you_

_And these memories loose their meanings_

_When I think of love_

_As something new_

_Though I know I'll never loose affection_

_For people and things_

_That went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life_

_I love you more_

Fred sighed as she listened to her love sing. How could she have ever doubted him? How could she think he didn't love her? How…

"I love you, Fred, and I always will." Wesley held her closer.

"And I love you, Wes. Forever and always."

And then, the song ended, oh so appropriately.

_Though I know I'll never loose affection_

_For people and things_

_That went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life_

_I love you more_


	3. Blackbird

Blackbird  
By: Lily DeSilva

Summery: Very sad. Illyria finds out about music, and Wes remembers Fred.  
Spoilers: Underneath  
Album: The White Album  
Song: Blackbird Artist: The Beatles  
Writer: Lennon / McCartney  
A/N: I also used a Backstreet Boys song (Which I hate). I don't own either song. Sorry to any Backstreet Boys fan  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Dedicated to Nookyfiction, who e-mailed me almost every day and asked when another chapter was coming. Thanks.

_Two men walk into a bar. The first man orders a scotch and soda. The second man remembers something he'd forgotten, and it doubles him over with pain. He falls to the floor, shaking…and then through the floor and into the Earth. He looks up at the first man, but he doesn't call out to him. They're not that close._

Another dream, another awakening, another day without Fred. And, most of all, another day with that demon, that horrible demon, walking around Wolfram and Hart. 'This is reality,' thought Wesley Whyndam-Pryce, 'my reality.'

Getting up and ready for work was now a chore, one he absolutely didn't want to do. Going to work was now upsetting, nothing else. He used to enjoy it, even look forward to it. Now, all he could think about was walking into the building and seeing her. Illyria. How he hated having to look at her, having to be reminded of how Fred died. Everything she did, said, even the way she stood, unmoving, in his office day-by-day, reminded him of his lost love.

Finally, he gave up his mental struggle with himself and rolled off the bed. Stretching, he walked into the bathroom and commenced his morning routine. At half-past-nine he strolled into Wolfram and Hart, past Harmony, and into his office. Surprisingly, Illyria was not there.

'Not that I care about a demon God-King,' he thought. 'In fact, I could care less what happens to her.' With that, he set to work on that day's case.

"Uh, Wes?" Harmony's voice echoed over the intercom.

Wesley pushed a button on the device. "What is it, Harmony?"

"Uh, you might want to see this."

With a sigh, he heaved himself out of his chair, and headed towards the lobby. The sight that greeted his was, not just unwelcoming, but rather disturbing.

Illyria was standing in the middle of the lobby, clutching Harmony's CD player and singing in a very metallic voice. Unsettling, yes, but what was more so was the song itself.

_"All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How you're love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life!"_ Illyria was screaming, literally, and swaying to the beat.

Wesley's eyes narrowed. "HARMONEY!"

"I swear, Wes! It wasn't me! She sorta insisted I teach her about music, and this was the only CD I had with me!" Harmony cowered behind her desk.

"I don't care. I don't even know why you listen to that trash, just GET THE CD AWAY FROM HER, AND GET HER INTO MY OFFICE!" Wes screamed, scaring away many evil lawyers.

Not particularly interested in the would-be-struggle between God-king and vampire, Wes headed back to his office. After closing the door, he sighed and went to unlock the bottom drawer of his desk. Opening it, he reached inside and thumbed through a small collection of his own CD's, and found what he was looking for.

With another sigh, he popped the case open and placed the disk in his CD player. Ignoring the shouts of "Hey!", "That's my hair!", and "Be quiet, foolish vampire!", he began to listen.

Finally, a disheveled-looking Harmony lead Illyria into Wes's office, grunted, and stomped away. Not looking up, Wes skipped ahead a few songs, and pushed pause.

"If you must learn about music, Illyria, at least listen to something good." He got up and took a few steps twords her.

"I enjoy music. I wish to learn." Illyria's voice still tore at his heart.

"Fine." Turning around, he pressed play. Paul McCartney's voice filled the small room.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

The sweet sound of the guitar caused Illyria to look up. She tilted her head slightly, and continued to listen.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_ Blackbird, fly  
Blackbird, fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

Tears began to weld up in Wes's eyes. 'I won't cry,' he promised himself, 'I won't allow her to see my pain.'

_Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

As hard as he tried, he couldn't do it. The tears came, slow at first, but slowly faster. He stood, quietly sobbing, until the song finished.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Not capable of looking at Illyria, Wes turned away. "That was Fred's favorite song." He chocked back a sob. "Now, get out of here. Go hit Spike, go do anything, but get out of my sight."

Not wanting to argue for once, Illyria stomped away, leaving Wesley in his misery.

Another day, another nightmare, another reality he would have to live with his entire life. Pushing repeat, he turned around and cried himself to sleep in his chair. He wept for Fred, himself, and for the blackbird singing in the dead of night.


	4. It's Only Love

It's only love

By: Lily DeSilva

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Anything.  
A/N: Yay! Another chappie! I worked really hard on this chapter, but a lot of the credit goes to Nookyfiction, who kicked my into getting another chapter on the net. So, this is for Nooky  
Spoilers: All of seasons 3-5 (just to be sure)  
Song: It's only love  
Album: Help  
Writers: Lennon/McCartney  
Artist: The Beatles  
A/N2: Happy Valentine's day! This is my Valentine's story

XXXXXXX

Ah, love. It's a miraculous and marvelous thing, and yet it can also be murderous and mischievous. The 'Four M's of love' were things Winifred had been told about since birth. 'Respect these things, and love will never fail you.'

Of course, she never planned on meeting the love of her life. You see, these rules apply to petty, high school romances, but not the real thing. Oh no, never do these things work with your one true love.

How amazing is it when you fall in love? It's exhilarating, amazing, oh-so-lovely. Winifred knew this, as she had been in love a fair few times. She was not a nun, nor a slut, and she had had a few romances in high school, but not in university. She had been to busy. Those few loves had been great, always following the rules her mother had taught her. But when she met him, oh that was a different story.

Wesley Whyndam-Pryce had loved only a few times in his live, but that was to be expected. He was always too busy studying to be a Watcher, obeying his father, such and such. He attended an all-boys school, and was expected to marry whomever the council chose for him. He didn't really care. He was never interested in love. Only impressing his father.

But what happens when two destined souls meet?

_I get high when I see you go by  
My oh my  
When you sigh my mind inside just flies  
Butterfly  
why am I so shy when I'm beside you?_

It's only love, and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard  
Loving you

Angel Investigations; a strange place to work. Chasing demons, working for vampires, visions. Yes, indeed, a very strange place. An odd place to fall in love, too. But nothing can be done when love chooses her next victims.

He loved her. Oh, God, he loved her. More than anything. It was extremely evident, especially when they talked. And she loved him back. But true love always has obstacles.

After he attacked, isolation seemed like the only answer. How could her face her, his love, after what he had done?

Answer: The Ballet. A magical night that was. Literally and figuratively. He was about to ask her-but what's this? His best friend? How could this happen? The 'Iron was hot'!

_Is it right that you and I should fight  
Every night  
Just this side of you makes nighttime bright  
Very bright  
Haven't I the right to make it up, girl?_

Love is messy. And not always perfect. So, life went on, a kiss here, a hug there, but never what poor Wesley wanted.

But the, she made the first move. A brave feat indeed, but necessary. They needed each other, and they knew it.

So, she kissed him. Sweet, loving, just what he needed. Just what the two of them needed. And love found her way.

XXXXXXX

"Fred, love?"

"I'm in here, Wes!" Winifred shut the notebook, quickly making sure his name was on the cover.

Wesley strolled into their living room. "How are you feeling, darling?" he settled his hand on her shoulder.

"We're not bad! And how was your day, hon?"

"Not too shabby. And who is this 'We' you are talking about?"

Winifred thrust the notebook at him. "It's you and me. Here. I made, kind of a diary. Of you and me."

Wesley picked up the book, leafing through it. "You did all this for me?"

She nodded. "Happy Valentine's day, Wesley."

He smiled, and bent down to hug her. "I have something for you too, love."

He went towards the door, and pulled a small box out from behind it. Little barks came from inside, and then an apricot-colored head with a black mask. The pug puppy poked her head out of the box, and looked around at her surroundings.

Winifred gasped. "I always wanted a puppy! How did you know?"

Wesley smiled again. "Because I love you. Happy Valentine's day, love."

Love can be short. It can be fixed. It can follow the rules, or only last a day. But true love, oh true love, now that lasts forever.

_It's only love, and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard  
Loving you_

_ Yes, it's so hard  
Loving you  
Loving you…_


	5. Yesterday

A/N: I love Paul McCartney, but this was something I did for Bug. Bug, I hope you enjoy this tasteless joke at my expense!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being a ghost sucks. Sure, the whole walking through walls thing, and the ability to spy on Peaches and annoy Percy, now that's all great fun.

But the rest of it's crap.

Like, being stuck in the bloody lab while the little bird runs tests on me whist listening to the Dixy Chicks, or worse, the Beatles, now that's worse than hell.

No, it's its own hell.

Right now she's listening to that crap album "Help" and it's getting stuck in my head. Who the bloody hell cares if some old bloke's 'got another girl'? I've had lots of girls! Well, not recently, but close enough! Is nineteen days recent? Never mind.

"Fred, love, would you mind changing the music? I really like…" Oh, crap. All she did was change the song. I guess her head is all filled up with physics talk, and she didn't hear. Or maybe she just wants to annoy me.

That ponce Paul McCartney's voice filled the lab and Fred closed her eyes and started to listen.

Oh, C'mon Fred! I hate Paul McCartney. Can't we listen to something else? Something good?

Oh, it's no use. She won't change it. She's bloody obsessed!

Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Hey, this song kinda sounds like my life. Y'know, I was normal (well, as normal as a vampire with a soul-type-thing can be), and now I'm a ghost, and now I have troubles. Give the ghosty a prize.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,

Wait a minute…Paul McCartney's a man? More like a goat. Haha! Substitution complete!

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the goat I used to be,

There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

There. That's much better. Hahaha! He's a goat! Burn!

Why she  
Had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong,  
now I long for yesterday.

What the h-e-double hockey sticks is he talking about? Why the freak would anyone long for yesterday when you can live for today, or, Heck, even tomorrow? Hey, tomorrow can have good things, too. Like cards. Or lovely maidens who do my bidding. Or being solid. Or…uh…other things.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Since when is love a game? Pretty sick and twisted game, if you ask me.

Why she  
Had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong,  
now I long for yesterday.

Aw, look at Fred. Cute little bird. You can tell she's loving this. Not just the music, but me having to listen to it.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Mmmmmm

What? It's over? Well, that was short. Like, what, two minutes and seven seconds? Two minutes and seven seconds of really good music. Ok, I'll admit it. I like the Beatles. But don't tell anyone. Not even Fred. They'll think that I'm soft.

Oh, thank the heavens! She's changing the CD. As long as it's not…

Oh, no…

Magical Mystery tour.

Crap.


End file.
